


Dyed Crimson - Prompt 1

by HiseuminGo



Series: Crimson Days 2021 Prompts [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Crimson Days, Gen, One-Shot, Short, Spine-tearing...?, exercise, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: PROMPT: Write about a time when someone else had your character's back.INCLUDE A PERSON: an admirerINCLUDE A PLACE: a nestINCLUDE A THING: something borrowed
Series: Crimson Days 2021 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dyed Crimson - Prompt 1

Crimson Days, the one time of the year the Tower and all its inhabitants are bathed in blood to show the passion and glory of the Crucible. The Crucible, nest for such a display is home to a guardian who proves to be a terrible foe. Rumors tell of a masked guardian who tears out the spines of their victims to prove themselves a terrifying foe. If ever there was a rumor to forget, that is the one. Not every knew of her brutality on the field and how every year around Crimson Days, reports of Humans and Guardians found dead with their backs ripped from their bodies and nowhere to be found pop up. No evidence was ever found, the rumor faded to myth, and the myth was quickly forgotten as more and more New Light rose around the veterans, like a certain Guardian, well-known for his prowess in the Crucible.

A raider, Trials enthusiast, and popular Guardian with a big clan and fanbase outside of it, he dominates in the crucible and flaunts it. Shaxx gives the Hunter his tokens, wishes him well, and tells him he’s his favorite Guardian. And how kind he is to offer his help to New Light players wearing low gear for points… for a small price of course. He goes into a match with his random crimson double and before the match starts, he gives his Titan teammate a rundown.

“Don’t worry about a thing. Let me kill everything and you can just stay behind and watch my back.”

“I will,” she said.

As the timer begins, the sweat runs around the Crucible field, taking aim, and felling his foes without much effort, stopping to give a tea bag or two if he has the time for it. His crimson double does not have nearly as much luck, but after a few times dying, she stays behind the sweatlord and watches his back intently. She can keep up with him at least when it comes to speed, the blessing of being a Titan, but rather than looking out for enemies, she gets sucked into the back of the guardian. Every time the Hunter shoots an enemy, every time he bags, and every time he crouches to reload he gets closer until they are a single unit moving as one. A pack of wolves as Saladin would say.

They finish their battle victorious and linger in the Crucible map for another set.

“Wow, that was great, ey? Did it get you the kills you needed?” 

The bright attitude of the Hunter is supposed to encourage the New Light, but she shakes her head solemnly.

“Almost.”

The Hunter reloads and cocks his gun. “Okay well, let’s go again, and this time, I’ll lower them while you finish the job, ey?”

With a nod, their new round starts, and they’re spawned to another edge of the map. Fighting is fine at first. The Distant Shore map is a popular and easy map to navigate and get headshots. They respawn and get a few kills, but suddenly, the enemy hides and they’re alone in silence for a moment. That silence spreads until it is no longer bearable. The hunter breaks it, asking once again if the new light has all of the kills they needed when a burning hand touches his shoulder.

“Almost.”

The New Light, hand wrapped in fiery light, plummets into the Guardian’s body, grabbing hold of the neck and ripping out the spine of her Crimson Double. His ghost appears and frantically tries to revive her guardian, but before she can the New Light smashes her on the ground underfoot. The blood from his body showers her in warmth, dripping down her mask as she thanks him for his generous offer.

Now covered in crimson, the New Light takes her partner’s spine and holds it in her hands like a sword before a knighting, admiring the grooves of the bones and the wetness from being inside a body. She looks back at him, a grin plastering the inside of her bloodied helmet.

“All my quests are done now. Thanks.”

Before the opposing team can find her, the New Light leaves the arena, promptly returning home where she hangs the Hunter’s spine to drip dry around her bed, staining the floor of her nest a deep crimson.


End file.
